


Destiny

by Butterfly



Series: A Perfect Possible Future [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-28
Updated: 2003-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some parts of yourself can't be locked away.</p><p>Set after <i>Angel</i>'s 4x22, "Home".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

"I'm still not sure about this." Stephen sounded so young. Reminded her of herself, before she came into her powers. Made it hard to remember that he was a college senior.

"You wanna know what the dreams mean, right?" Rona glanced over at him before returning her gaze to the road. "Willow'll figure it out. She's... amazing. Most powerful person I've ever met."

Willow was the reason she was a Slayer and not just a wanna-be. Willow was the reason she had power. And this guy... he had power, too. She could sense it, could feel the glow of strength. And she'd seen him do things she'd never seen a guy do. At least not a guy who wasn't vamped.

"I have to know." Rona felt a smile touch her lips when she heard that familiar phrase. In the few times she'd helped find new Slayers, she'd heard it four out of five times. They all needed to know. It was in your blood. Once the power hit, you knew something was different, even though these girls had no clue what that was. And this guy, whoever... whatever he was, he felt it too. Mystical, no doubt. Willow would know.

"You will." In the years since the fight against the First, she'd seen Willow do things that she could have sworn were impossible. Willow could figure out why Stephen dreamed about monsters... vampires. Why he'd had dreams so real that he'd gone into the night looking for something to dust. Found it, too. She'd have to remember to tell Willow that she'd found Stephen in the middle of a fight with six vamps. And that he hadn't needed her help in killing them. "We'll find out why you're different. Hell, maybe the Slayer thing isn't as female-specific as we thought it was."

"And then I'd belong." His words were quiet and she wasn't sure if he knew she'd heard them. She knew a lot about Stephen, though, and he wouldn't mind if she had heard. She'd asked him everything she could think of, and he'd told her everything he could. She knew that even though he had the perfect family, he knew that something was missing. Something that made him creep out into the night to dust baddies. He didn't belong in the normal life, even though he'd never known anything else. You only had to spend a couple of hours with him to figure out that he was meant for more.

Yeah, she had a feeling that Stephen was going to have an interesting life.


End file.
